Over the fences, our love grows
by Fanfiction lover 2012
Summary: Hai con người, hai thế giới. Hai thế giới hoàn toàn khác nhau, và việc họ gặp nhau là việc tưởng chừng như không thể. Nhưng định mệnh và số phận đưa họ đến với nhau... Một câu chuyện tình đầy chông gai và ngăn cấm bắt đầu...
1. Chapter 1

Hai con người, hai thế giới.

Hai thế giới hoàn toàn khác nhau, và việc họ gặp nhau là việc tưởng chừng như không thể.

Nhưng định mệnh và số phận đưa họ đến với nhau...

Một câu chuyện tình đầy chông gai và ngăn cấm bắt đầu...

Tôi là ai?

Tôi sinh ra ở đâu?

Cha mẹ tôi là ai?

Tên tôi là gì?

Đó là những câu hỏi mà tôi không có câu trả lời. Tôi đã sống trong chốn tù ngục này lâu tới mức tôi hầu như không còn bất kì ký ức gì về quá khứ của mình. Ngay cả tên của chính mình. Ở đây tôi được biết đến như một con số trên tờ giấy trắng, số 59.

Sau ngần ấy thời gian sống ở địa ngục trần gian này, cơ thể và tâm hồn tôi chằng chịt những vết sẹo vĩnh viễn không bao giờ biến mất. Tôi đã đinh ninh rằng, một ngày nào đó, tôi sẽ chết trong phòng ngạt như bao tù nhân khác...

Tôi sẽ không bao giờ được tự do...

Một ngày, khi đang quét dọn sân sau của trại, tôi đã gặp một người thanh niên trẻ đang nằm dài trên bãi cỏ với cái mũ lưỡi chai che gần hết khuôn mặt ở phía bên kia hàng rào. Tôi đứng như trời trồng, cứ nhìn chăm chăm vào người thanh niên nọ.

Như cảm nhận được cái nhìn của tôi, cậu ấy kéo mũ xuống, ngồi dậy và đáp lại cái nhìn của tôi bằng ánh mắt ngạc nhiên và đầy cảnh giác. Nhưng rồi ánh mắt ấy trở nên ôn nhu, và cậu ấy nở nụ cười tươi đủ sưởi ấm trái tim đã đóng băng của tôi. Lần cuối cùng có người cười với tôi là khi nào? Tại sao cậu ấy lại cười với tôi? Tại sao nụ cười ấy lại làm cho tâm hồn của tôi ấm áp? Có chuyện gì đang xảy ra với tôi thế này...

Với tâm trạng rối bời, tôi vội quay người chạy đi, chạy khỏi người thanh niên với nụ cười toả nắng kia...


	2. Chapter 2

Ngày hôm sau, với tâm trạng rối bời bởi một thứ cảm giác không tên, tôi đi tới bãi sân kia. Tôi đinh ninh rằng người thanh niên với nụ cười ấm áp kia chỉ là ảo giác do trí óc mệt mỏi của tôi tạo ra mà thôi. Nhưng không. Phía bên kia hàng rào, chàng trai trẻ đứng dựa vào như đang đợi ai đó. Tôi đứng như trời trồng, nửa muốn chạy trốn nửa muốn lên tiếng gọi cậu ấy. Trong khi tâm trí tôi vẫn đang kịch liệt đấu tranh thì cơ thể tôi đã từng bước chậm rãi tiến tới hình bóng kia.

CRACK!

Tiếng gãy của cành cây khô đã kéo tôi về hiện thực và người thanh niên kia nhanh chóng quay người lại, và như ngày hôm trước, cậu lại nhoẻn miệng cười ấm áp với tôi. Trước khi cậu ấy kịp mở miệng nói, tôi nhanh chóng đưa một ngón tay lên môi ra hiệu im lặng. Chỉ cần một tên cai ngục hay tên tù nhân nào phát hiện tôi đang nói chuyện với người bình thường thì cả tôi và cậu ấy sẽ gặp rắc rối to.

Khẽ gật đầu, Ánh Nắng, biệt danh tôi thầm đặt cho cậu ấy, lấy ra giấy bút hí hoáy viết rồi xếp tờ giấy thành chiếc máy bay, phóng qua bên tôi và ra hiệu cho tôi đọc nó. Tôi chụp lấy, nhìn Ánh Nắng với ánh mắt khó hiểu, mở ra đọc.

"Xin chào. Cậu bị giam ở đây sao?"

Tôi nhướn mi nhìn cậu ấy rồi cầm lấy cây bút chì đã được kẹp ở khe hở hàng rào, viết, xếp và phóng chiếc máy bay giấy đi.

"Vậy ta có nhìn giống khách du lịch đang đi tham quan không?"

Ánh Nắng khẽ cười rồi lại viết và cứ thế, tôi và cậu ấy nói chuyện với nhau qua chiếc máy bay giấy đó...


	3. Chapter 3

Ngày qua ngày, những lá thư từ Ánh Nắng trở thành kho báu vô giá của tôi và tôi sẽ bảo vệ bằng cả tính mạng mình. Hàng tuần, vào đúng giờ hẹn, chúng tôi gặp nhau ở hàng rào đó, viết cho nhau những lá thư về đủ mọi thứ, nhưng không bao giờ tôi hỏi tên cậu ấy. Tôi sợ rằng,Ánh Nắng của tôi sẽ thay đổi nếu như tôi gọi cậu ấy bằng tên thật. Nhưng những chuyện gì tốt đẹp rồi cũng phải kết thúc...

Tôi sẽ bị tử hình.

Để bảo vệ cho tù nhân 27 khỏi bị cưỡng bức bởi tên lính gác, tôi đã đánh hắn thừa sống thiếu chết. Và vì thế, bọn chúng quyết định cách trả thù tốt nhất là cho tôi một cái chết đau đớn nhất chúng có thể làm.

Tôi không hối hận về việc mình đã làm. Tôi thậm chí cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì sắp thoát khổ kiếp sống đau khổ này. Hoặc đó là những gì tôi cố gắng nói với bản thân. Nhưng...đâu đó trong tôi, một nỗi đau không tên lại xuất hiện khi tôi nhớ tới nụ cười ấm áp của cậu ấy...Có lẽ...lá thư tiếp theo tôi gửi cho cậu ấy...cũng là lá thư cuối cùng...

Và, sau khi phóng đi chiếc máy bay giấy tạm biệt đó, tôi ôm lấy lá thư của Ánh Nắng và quay lưng chạy đi. Tôi không thể để cậu ấy...thấy được...những giọt nước mắt này...


	4. Chapter 4

Quấn một chiếc khăn quanh hông và bước ra khỏi nhà tắm, tôi với lấy một cái khăn khác lau khô mái tóc của mình. Tuy một năm đã trôi qua nhưng tôi vẫn không ngờ rằng mình vẫn còn sống. Tôi vẫn nhớ như in cái ngày hôm đó, ngày mà tôi thoát ra khỏi chốn ngục đầy...

1 NĂM TRƯỚC

Với đôi tay bị trói chặt phía sau lưng, hai tên cai ngục lôi tôi đến phòng tử hình. Nhìn tia sáng từ từ biến mất sau cánh cửa để lại bóng tối bao trùm cả căn phòng, tôi nghĩ về cuộc đời sắp kết thúc của mình. Trôi theo dòng ký ức, tôi nhắm mắt lại, chờ đợi làn khói độc mang tôi đến thế giới bên kia.

Nhưng giây phút đó đã không đến.

Thay vào đó là tiếng bom súng, tiếng hét "Xung phong!" cùng tiếng xác người rơi xuống đất. Không cần nhìn thì cũng đủ biết một trận chiến khốc liệt đã bùng nổ. Nhưng là ai? Ai đã huy động lực lượng đấu tranh tấn công nhà tù này, nơi mà các tù binh chỉ là những thứ bỏ đi?

Khi tất cả âm thanh đã lắng xuống, dấu hiệu kết thúc của trận chiến, cánh cửa nặng trịch kia được mở ra và các người lính với bộ đồng phục tôi chưa từng nhìn thấy đi vào, giúp từng tù binh đứng dậy và đi ra ngoài. Tôi vẫn còn đang ngơ ngẩn chưa xác định được tình hình thì một dáng người quen thuộc đi tới...

Chúa ơi! Ngài có đang trêu đùa với con không?

Vì sao cậu ấy lại ở đây?

Nhưng tôi đã không nhìn lầm. Người đang đứng trước mặt tôi chính là Ánh Nắng. Với nụ cười toả nắng quen thuộc, cậu ngồi xuống cởi trói cho tôi rồi ôm tôi vào lòng.

-Cuối cùng anh cũng tìm được em.

Giọng nói dịu dàng cùng cơ thể ấm áp của ánh nắng đã kéo tôi về hiện tại. Với đôi tay run rẩy, tôi choàng qua tấm lưng mạnh mẽ kia, siết thật chặt, sợ rằng nếu tôi buông tay thì người đàn ông này sẽ biến mất.

Sau khi giúp tôi đi ra lại với ánh sáng, Ánh Nắng bắt đầu giải thích cho tôi mọi chuyện.

Tên cậu ấy là Yamamoto Takeshi và cậu ấy là Hộ Vệ của nhà Vongola đang làm nhiệm vụ theo dõi và hỗ trợ cho việc giải cứu chỉ huy của cậu ấy, tù nhân số 27 hay còn được gọi là Sawada Tsunayoshi và giải phóng các tù nhân khác. Khi tôi nói rằng tù nhân chúng tôi không còn nơi nào để trở về, Yamamoto nói Sawada đã sắp xếp công ăn việc làm cho chúng tôi tại một xưởng máy dưới quyền quản lý của Vongola. Riêng tôi, sau khi xem xét khả năng chiến đấu cũng như cách bài trí bố trận của tôi, Sawada đã hỏi tôi có muốn trở thành Hộ Vệ của cậu ấy và gia nhập gia đình. Khi nhìn vào đôi mắt ấm áp và kiên định của Boss nhà Vongola, mọi nghi ngờ trong tôi đều tan biến, và tôi đã gật đầu đồng ý...

1 NĂM SAU

Một đôi tay mạnh mẽ kéo tôi vào bộ ngực quen thuộc làm tôi tỉnh giấc.

-Nếu như anh là kẽ thù thì lúc này em đã chết rồi đấy. Đang nghĩ ngợi gì mà ngẩn người ra thế?

-Nếu như anh là kẻ thù thì tôi đã không ngần ngại dùng đòn Judo quật anh xuống rồi. Không phải anh đã đến buổi họp rồi sao?

-Tsuna bảo anh đi cùng em đấy chứ. Cậu ấy đang đợi chúng ta dưới sảnh đấy.

-Vậy mau buông tôi ra để tôi còn thay đồ chứ. Thật thất lễ khi phải để Decimo đợi lâu!

Đặt lên gáy tôi một nụ hôn ấm áp, trước khi buông ra còn thì thầm vào tai tôi.

-Tối nay anh sẽ không để em bắt anh buông tay đâu.

Tôi ngượng chín mặt thiếu điều muốn cầm vài quả pháo ném vào cái tên ngốc đang đi ra kia. Kềm chế bản thân, tôi mau chóng thay đồ rồi chạy xuống sảnh, trong đầu suy nghĩ cách trốn khỏi tên ngốc đó mà không bị phát hiện. Tôi không muốn lại phải liệt giường nữa đâu!


End file.
